Simplify the expression. $ (-4x^{7}+4x^{6}+7x^{4}) + (2x^{7}+5x^{4}-4x ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-4x^{7}+4x^{6}+7x^{4} + 2x^{7}+5x^{4}-4x$ Identify like terms. $ - {4 x^7} + \color{#DF0030}{4 x^6} + {7 x^4} + {2 x^7} + {5 x^4} - \color{#9D38BD}{4 x} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -4 + 2 ) x^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ 4 x^6} + { x^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -4 x} $ Add the coefficients. $-2x^{7}+4x^{6}+12x^{4}-4x$